Retailers routinely display articles of merchandise, such as cellular phones, portable computers (e.g. notebooks, laptops, tablets, etc.), e-readers, media players, and the like for customers to evaluate before making a purchase. These articles of merchandise are continually being made smaller and lighter in weight due to advances in technology and materials. As a result, such merchandise is increasingly vulnerable and susceptible to theft. Accordingly, these articles of merchandise need to be secured by a security device that effectively and cost efficiently protects the merchandise from theft.
“Smart” devices are beginning to propagate into the traditional watch and wearable computer (“wearables”) space. It would be desirable for some retailers to protect such smart watches and wearables from theft, while providing suitable customer interaction with the watch.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved merchandise display security device for protecting wrist watches and wearables from theft. There exists a further need for a merchandise display security device that provides adequate security without hindering a customer's experience in a retail environment.